Great Findings
by XxGoldenAngelxX
Summary: That day was the ideal day. Absolutely perfect. Nothing wrong at all. Everything was totally normal. The peaceful clearing, a fox that was lying in the clearing, the blood soaking the ground.. What? Ok, so maybe it wasn't so perfect. KyuubixArashi
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **

Lol, umm... this is only my second story I have ever written, so please be a little nice, at the very least. I just couldn't resist trying to contribute to this pairing. Emphasis on trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show Naruto as a whole. We all know who that belongs to! I only own this plot... no matter how much that pains me to say...

Enjoy!

**Prologue: **

The wind flowed softly through the emerald tree leaves and the sky shown powdered-blue, dusted with fluffy, white clouds. Many different kinds of birds were flying and singing peacefully. The temperature was perfect, the kind of I-could-wear-a-sweater-if-I-really-wanted-too-but-if-I-don't-I-won't-freeze-and-I-will-still-be-comfortable weather. Yup, it was the classic example of a perfect day. The location of said "perfect day"? The forests outside of the village of Konohagakure, a.k.a Konoha.

Yup, absolutely perfect.

Nothing wrong at all.

Everything was totally normal.

The peaceful clearing, the healthy grass, a fox that was lying in the clearing, the blood soaking the ground...

Wait...

What?

Ok, so maybe this day wasn't so perfect.

The legs of the small crimson fox were dripping with blood from wounds caused by, what appeared to be, a hunters trap. It's tiny chest moved weakly up and down, trying to keep much needed oxygen flowing throughout it's body. Deep gold, maroon flecked eyes flickered and it's nose twitched as the fox caught a new scent on the wind. Black tipped ears folded back and the small body began trying to stand, it's attempts pathetic. Still, the animal kept on trying, causing more blood to seep onto the ground.

"Easy there Fox-san," a masculine voice soothed gently, "If you move like that, your wounds will get worse."

The fox stiffened, raising it's hackles, and growled deeply at the human. The warning abruptly halted as a warm hand smoothed some of the hair on it's back. Another hand, cautiously, came in front of the fox's face. The hand was a soft peach color, calloused and scared from years of fighting. The limb was moved even closed to his muzzle.

"You see now Fox-san," you could hear the voice smiling, "I won't hurt you. Please, let me treat your wounds."

The fox scrutinized the hand for a moment and then pressed his nose into it, taking a whiff of the humans smell. What it did to him was unexpected. The man smelled of freshly grown leaves and sun beams. It was the most beautiful smell that the fox had ever come across. It strengthened protective instincts out of him that had never been this pronounced, but, it also called him to relax, to place his trust in the man. The creature moved it's neck and layed it's head upon the outstretched limb. Feeling a wave of peace, the fox rested his nine tails and closed his eyes, falling into a much needed slumber.

Please tell me what you think!

Reviews feed my muse Quetar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Hey all! Thanks soooooo much for the people that read my story!! I had 181 hits! O.0

Yes, feel free to be shocked as well.

Oh, and thank you as well to those who put this story on their alerts list! It really means a lot! Now, on to the reviews!!

Kina Lupi: I'm glad that you thought it was kawaii! Lol, that word is so much fun to say. And sure thing I will take a look at your stories. Good luck to you!

bloodyhacker19: Thanks for the encouragement!

kawaiicrimsonkitsune: Yay! Thanks! Oh, absolutely love the name by the way!

Love Psycho: EEEE!! Thanks for that! Lol, the food will feed my muse. Mucho gracias!

Naygo: There is no need to fret, of course it is more than one chapter!

Thank you all once again and enjoy! I give you cupcakes and huggles and candy and treats and other goodies!

Oh, I apologize if the characters are OOC. I am really trying my best!! hehehe I tried to base Minato's team on Team 7... please don't hurt me. And feel free to give me critic, 'cause I know I spelled some words wrong!

**_Warning_**: This fanfic is **yaoi** as in **boyxboy**. If you find this offensive, then PLEASE do NOT review or read it. I respect your opinions, but I will not enjoy those reviews. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: The fangirl... in me wants SOO badly to say that I do own this show but... I don't own Naruto... THEY won't let me... yet...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, if you think your so amazing mask boy, then just TRY to take me out!"

"I really wouldn't want to waste my time."

"WHAT!! Ok, now you really are starting to pi-"

"Would you two PLEASE stop it?!"

A raven haired genin jumped back from his silver haired team-mate, glaring at the girl. The other boy just sighed and countinued to walk down the warn trail, leading deeper into the forest. The girl strided toward the seething boy and, before his reflexes could kick in, smacked him over the head and wrapped him in a headlock.

"Oww!," the cry was imidiant, "Rin, what're you doin'?! Let me go!"

"Because, Obito, you shouldn't be arguing! Neither should you Kakashi! Right Minato-sensei?" Rin asked loudly to the blond futher down the gravel trail.

Golden hair caught the some sunlight and sapphire eyes sparkled with inner laughter as the man turned. He looked over his three students, silently evaluating what was happening. Rin had Obito in a headlock, while looking toward him quizically. Obito was fruitlessly struggleing against the kounouchi, his face starting to acquire a bluish tint. Kakashi was watching the situation passively.

Minato let out a small sigh," Let Obito go Rin, before he passes out from lack of oxygen." The boy was immediatly released and he let out a sputtering gasp. He then quickly jumped away from the person who had been his capturer. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin is right. You are both on a mission right now, no matter what rank it is Obito," the captain sent Obito a shut-up-right-now-and-listen look," You don't need to distract yourselves by arguing. Is that clear?" The two ninja in question nodded with a quiet "Yes sensei."

"Good, now come then," he motioned them with a wave of his hand and a warm smile," we need to get back to the village before dark." The blond turned and started to walk again, keen hearing picking up the sound of light conversing, and the sound of flesh connecting with fabric, from his genin. His smile got smaller, bu retained all of it's brightness. Minato, feeling secure in the children's ability to sense danger, allowed himself a moment to go back over the D rank mission. Simply, one of the nobles that lived close the the gates of Konoha sent in a complaint of "the most wretched cry of some kind of creature out in the woods!" So, he and his team were charged to find the animal and, if it couldn't be healed, put it out of it's misery. He truly hoped that they would be able to help the animal instead of killing it. He had always had a love for animals and nature as a whole. During the years that he was a genin, and even chunin, he would sneak into the forests, just to have some quiet time to himself. It would kill him to have to kill the animal.

'If it even is an animal,' Minato's eyes narrowed at the thought,' This could be an elaborate plot to get inside the village.' Eyes like jewels glanced back at his team. They were all deep in some kind of conversation; even Kakashi was participating. He had no doubts that the conversation was probably started by the Uchiha.

'I didn't know Kakashi could look that interested in something Obito was talking about,' the grin fell from his face,' If this turns out to be a trap, none of them would know. They are all too inexperienced. This is only their fourth mission.' He turned his gaze back unto the slowly setting sun. Judging by it's position, they had about five hours to find out what was making the noise and get back to the village. Minato sighed and came out of his thoughts. He had to focus on the mission; no matter how much he trusted his starting genin, mistakes could always be made.

'Even though,' he thought in slight puzzlement,' it feels like something big is going to happen on this mission.' Letting out a small breath, he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on the trail.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The chakra flared across his senses, a hot streak of flame. It was greatly suppressed, so his inexperienced genin couldn't sense it. As he felt it flare again, Minato flet something stir inside him. He wantd to crawl into that chakra and let it cradle him in it's warm strength. The feeling abruptly ceased when the chakra signal became nullified. The withdrawl of that strange chakra made him curious, and extremely scared. He really couldn't figure out the last part. He felt like he should go and investigate what--

"Minato-sensei?" the alarmed cry stirred him from his thoughts and forced the man to awake from his daze. "Sensei, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes Obito, I'm fine," he directed his smile toward the black haired boy. The kounouchi next to Obito frowned.

"Are you sure sensei?" the brunet questioned him, her stare easily carrying her worry over the five yards seperating them," You have been standing in the same spot, for about two minutes. Without even fidgeting."

Minato felt himself blush and looked to Kakashi for confirmation. When the masked genin nodded, he felt a small, nervous chuckle form in his throat.

"I stood there that long?" nods were the only response," Wow, I didn't realize." Sapphire eyes sharply focused on his squad. "Listen you three," he saw them all stiffen at his tone," I sensed something strange in the woods over there," He gestured toward the east," I have no idea what it is, but it has a suppressed chakra signature."

"Which means whatever it is could be hiding," Kakashi interrupted.

The blond nodded," Correct, so I want you all," he gave a pointed look toward Obito," to stay here until I get back. Rin, you are in charge."

She smiled," Yes sensei! Don't worry, I'll keep those boys in line."

"That's what I'm counting on Rin. Take care!" with one last wave, the blond haired man lept off further into the woods. He was strangely anxious to find the source of the chakra.

Tall trees became blurres as he flew through them. He continured in the same direction for a time, passing over different animals and tiny trails. Just as he was passing over a particularly spiney looking bramble bush, the man's nose caught the scent of blood in the air.

"It's coming from right ahead of me," blue eyes narrowed in concentration. Strong legs pushed off of a sturdy tree branch, launching the ninja foward. Ahead of him, there was a small opening in the trees, leading to a clearing. With one last mightly leap(1), Minato burst into the clearing, only to halt, eyes wide.

There, lyring right in the middle of the clearing, was a dark-red fox. Deep cuts lined the foxes legs, causing the green grass to become shaded with red. While this was a sad sight for Minato, that was not what made him look on in shock. The cause of that was the nine tails lieing behind the animal.

'Nine tails,' Minato inwardly breathed,' it's a demon... Is it even alive?' The thought echoed in his mind as he stepped closer. He got within about five feet of the fox, miraculously without the fox noticing. 'He must really be injured.'

The ninja stood silently, gazing at the animal with worried, and cautious eyes, when a soft breeze blew in from behind him, moving his hair foward. His blue eyes widened sharply,' My scent just went with the wind.' As soon as he thought this, and the gust of air ruffled the foxes fur, the animals tails began to twitch and it tried to stand. The man looked down at the fox, watching as more blood sloshed unto the ground. He knelt down next to it quickly.

"Easy there Fox-san," he soothed," If you move like that, your wounds will get worse." 'I hope it can still hear me.'

Minato jumped slightly when he heard a menacing growl come forth from the foxes throat, and watched as it's hackles raised. 'This can't be good for it,' he started to become even more worried,'I have to calm him down... I wonder...' The blond extended his hand, stopping just short of touching fur. With a small breath, he let the hand fall gently upon the fox's back. A shocked breath was held in.

'It's fur is so soft, even when it is matted with blood.' The calloused hand softly stroked the animal's warm body. He was so focused on the feeling he barely noticed the growl stopping. Deciding to take his newly formed "soothing the fox" plan one step further, he slowly extended his hand infront of the fox's face. Seeing it not being immediatly bitten off, Minato moved his hand a snitch further infront of it's face and let a smile escape.

"You see now Fox-san, I won't hurt you. Please, let me treat your wounds." Minato held in a restraining squeal when it pushed it's nose into his hand. He felt air woosh unto his hand as the fox to in his scent.

He held in even more surprise when he saw the fox lie his head on his hand. He looked down the animal's body, seeing the tails relaxing and noticing it's breath evening out.

"It fell asleep," the disbelief was clear in his voice. Without a second thought, Minato started to shred part of his shirt sleeve. He used those as makeshift bandages and carefully wrapped the fox's legs. 'Those will have to do,' he thought, though unsatisfied. Leaning foward, the ninja gently shifted his arms under the fox and, with the utmost care, stood, heaving the creature to his chest.

"Don't worry Fox-san," the blond smiled at the fox," I will take care of you." He turned and started to walk back toward his team, his new burden laying in his arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1. I realized as I was writing this sentence, "with one last mightly leap" is a subordinating clause... I think... hehehe

Alright, thank you all for reading this! I really appreciate any reviews that you might give me! Reviews will recieve hugs... figuritive hugs of course...

I will try to update as soon as possible.

Read and Review!


End file.
